


Forget About The Devil On My Shoulder, I Think I Got An Angel On My Sofa

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blanket Fights, Dramatic Hatake Kakashi, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is a lot of things; he’s an excellent shinobi, an Icha Icha connoisseur, and so-so genin team leader. He also happens to be head over heels in love with his good friend, Umino Iruka. When Valentine’s Day happens to fall on one of their pre-scheduled hangout days, Kakashi panics as he discovers he’s not the only one hoping to spend this special day with Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Forget About The Devil On My Shoulder, I Think I Got An Angel On My Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Kakashi was fucked.

And not in the way he wanted. 

Love didn’t happen slowly like in Icha Icha or one of those other romance novels he secretly adored. No, instead it was fast. Too fast even for him to see it coming.

Kakashi considered himself to be a damn good shinobi, he worked well under pressure and could often anticipate the moves of most of his enemies. 

Enemies of Konoha were easy. Being beaten within an inch of your life? No big deal. Having a body littered in scars? Duh

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Umino Iruka was no missing-nin. 

No, the beloved chunin was far from an enemy. 

Everyone in the village adored him more than life itself. Some people adored him too much in Kakashi’s opinion. This was made noticeable by the many love notes taped to his classroom door. Kakashi idly wondered if anyone would notice if he happened to burn them. Deciding the smell of burning paper would probably attract some attention, he strikes that idea. He could, however, summon one of his ninken and have one of them accidentally on purpose chew the letters. 

I mean, surely he wasn’t expected to be able to control them all the time. They could make their own decisions and no one would need to know the decision was more of a direct order with the promise of steak dinner upon completion. 

Kakashi leaned back against the wall across from Iruka’s classroom, with a heavy sigh. At least he knew his presence would keep most suitors at bay for now.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he realized he was falling for Iruka. It was as if one day he went to sleep, a semi-normal functioning shinobi, and then woke up the next daydreaming of Iruka’s eyes and wondering if the flecks of gold he thought he found in them were real or just a trick of the light.

It was all Naruto’s fault. 

Naruto was the one who insisted he and Iruka spend time with one another while he was off training with Jiraiya. He had decidedly ignored that part in Naruto’s letters. He would not change his plans because of a 13-year-old boy. No matter whose son he was. 

Iruka, on the other hand, read the letters and took a completely opposite route. He cornered Kakashi one day in the mission room insisting they go out for ramen as Naruto suggested. Figuring this would only be a one-time thing, Kakashi said yes. 

Then the one-time dinner turned into a recurring meal, and now Kakashi could say with some confidence, Iruka was probably his best friend. Not that he would ever repeat that to Gai. Or, even to Iruka. Yet, he was sure he already knew. 

Iruka knew everything. 

Except, the fact that his best friend was hopelessly in love with him. 

Kakashi sighed, leaning his against the wall with a dull thud. 

It was all Naruto’s fault. 

Opening his eye at the noise, he saw Iruka walking down the hall. His hands clutched a stack of papers. He appeared to be reading whatever was on top, his face scrunched up in confusion as he gawked at the sheet in his hands. 

His ponytail was looser than usual and he had some strands falling out. The tendrils framing his face making him appear so soft. Kakashi could only assume he had a late start and was planning to adjust his ponytail when he entered his classroom. He loved moments like this when he could openly gaze upon Iruka in his element. It really wasn’t any surprise other people wanted Iruka. He radiated happiness and all things pure. Kakashi still wasn’t convinced Iruka wasn’t an angel of some sort.

Iruka didn’t notice Kakashi standing across from him, too engrossed in his work. Kakashi watched as he fumbled with the keys before opening his classroom door. 

“Need some help, Sensei?”

His question had the desired effect. Iruka jumped up, startled sending his paperwork flying. That, Kakashi had expected. 

What he did not expect was to find a kunai lightly pressing against his rib. 

Glancing down he saw Iruka staring up at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Nice try, but you’re not exactly subtle. You were literally in the hallway.”

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask allowing mirth to fill his voice, “You seemed distracted. You’re always looking down, I thought you were in another world.”

“I’m a shinobi, and besides you should know this better than anyone, I have eyes in the back of my head.”

The two of them laughed at the rumor that went around school every year from the pre-genin.

“What are you doing here?” Iruka asked him as he squatted down to pick up the papers he dropped. 

“Maa…was just coming to enjoy the view.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow, “In other words, you had nothing to do and wanted to bother me.”

_ Yes.  _ “No.” 

Iruka’s doubtful expression pulled a smile from him. The smile was quickly replaced with a frown when Iruka finally seemed to notice the plethora of letters on his door. 

“Ah, Valentine’s Day. I forgot that was today,” Iruka sighed as he reached for the letters taped to the door. 

“You’re very popular,” Kakashi remarked. 

Iruka’s cheeks were tinged red, “No, I’m sure it’s mostly from students.”

Kakashi knew better than that. He had read through all of the letters when he first saw them. They were most definitely not from students. 

“Maa. If you say so. Are we still on for tonight?”

“Eh, tonight?” If it was possible, Iruka became redder, “You want to do something tonight?”

“Yeah, it’s Thursday. We usually order take out and watch a film.”

“I know, but it’s also Valentine’s Day. You don’t have to spend it with me.”

“That’s true, but who else would I spend it with?”

Iruka scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. 

It was then Kakashi realized that maybe Iruka was the one that had someone to spend Valentine’s Day with. His heart dropped at the thought. He shouldn’t have been surprised, of course, Iruka had been asked out already.

There were so many people in the village that wanted him. The proof was quite literally in Iruka’s hand.

Grateful for his mask, he decided to give Iruka an out. He may have wanted more, but it was clear Iruka did not. 

“You know what? You’re right. We should spend Valentine’s Day with the people we want to be with. I’ll let you do that. We can raincheck on the ramen and movie.” 

Kakashi left the room without a look back. He knew if he allowed Iruka to stare at him for too long the chunin would see his hurt. Very few people could read him, but Iruka made it seem easy. It was as if he were a ciphered message and Iruka was the only one with the code. Frankly, it terrified him. 

Heading back to his home in his usual slouch he decided he would just watch a movie tonight alone. He could always summon his ninken, but they were not good movie company. He kicked a rock on the ground. Valentine’s Day was a stupid holiday anyway. 

* * *

Kakashi was on his couch in sweatpants and a worn shirt. He was not moping. Absolutely not. He was also not thinking about Iruka out with some other shinobi, or even a civilian. Nope, not at all. 

Even watching the Icha Icha movie series wasn’t cheering him up. As much as he wanted to focus on the film he just couldn’t. 

Who was Iruka with? Was he having fun? Iruka had never mentioned anyone during any of the times they hung out. 

Kakashi groaned into his pillow. He could play this guessing game all night. The annoying voice in his head was reminding him if he really did want to know what was going on with Iruka he could just…follow him. 

He tried to fight down that option. He was sure he could do it without being discovered, he was former ANBU after all. But, he didn’t want to be a creep. 

He groaned again, he was sure whomever Iruka was on a date with was probably not a creeper. No, Iruka was probably on a date with someone just as incredible as him. 

Grabbing the blanket he had completely wrapped himself in, he pulled it over his head, hoping this day would quickly end. 

He fucking hated Valentine’s Day. 

It wasn’t long until he heard a soft knock on his door. 

Sinking more into the couch, he ignored the knock. Kakashi was pretty sure it was Gai coming to challenge him. He was not in a mood to be challenged. Besides, he was already wrapped in his blanket, burrito style. There was not a thing in this world that would make him leave this blanket cocoon. 

The knock came again, followed by a voice. “C’mon Kakashi, I know you’re in there.”

Kakashi flew up. His heartbeat rapidly increasing as he struggled to get out of his blanket cocoon. Why did he tuck himself in so tight? His battle with the blanket beginning, though it was hardly a fair fight. He was so tightly enveloped; but, it was  _ Iruka _ at the door. 

He would fight this blanket for Iruka. 

When he was finally free, he did not run, but he did quickly walk to his door. Opening the door, he found Iruka in similar clothes to himself. He was holding an Ichiraku bag, the smell of miso ramen permeating the air caused his stomach to grumble. 

Iruka laughed at the sound, “Can I come in?”

Kakashi didn’t move. 

“Kakashi? Are you okay?” Iruka’s amused expression shifted to a frown as he continued to observe him. 

“Why are you here?”

“It’s Thursday. We always hang out on Thursday’s now are you going to let me in?” Iruka glanced around the hallway, avoiding Kakashi’s eyes.

He nodded and stepped back so Iruka could move into his apartment. Iruka took off his shoes and immediately headed to the kitchen. He stepped over the blanket Kakashi had left haphazardly on the floor and quickly made himself at home. 

Kakashi could only watch as Iruka transferred the ramen into bowls and grabbed chopsticks. It wasn’t a surprise to see Iruka moving around his kitchen, but it did cause this warmth to fill him. 

Iruka didn’t look up again until he was about to grab his bowl to take toward the couch. 

“Kakashi? Why are you looking at me like that…I mean…did you not want to be with me today?”

Kakashi shook his head, “No. I just didn’t expect you. I thought you had a date.”

“A date?” Confusion was written all over Iruka’s face. 

“This morning when I asked you if you wanted to do something you seemed hesitant and then you brought up Valentine’s Day and I assumed you were going on a date.”

To his surprise, Iruka laughed. “Hm, you know what they say about when you assume?”

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, was this a trick question?

“Kakashi,” Iruka sighed, but he was smiling, “You know, when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me.”

“Did you just make that up?”

“No, I can’t believe you haven’t heard that before. Well, anyway, the moral of the story is. You assumed and you were wrong. So now you can have my ass.”

Kakashi’s head shot up at the comment. The sight that befell him was nothing short of hilarious.

Iruka was beet red as he stammered out a response, “I mean, I meant to say you’re an ass.”

Kakashi couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face as he watched Iruka squirm. 

“Sure, you did.” Kakashi walked around Iruka to grab his bowl and chopsticks. 

Dodging the kick Iruka sent his way, he laughed as they both headed to the couch. 

Iruka looked at the tv screen Kakashi had forgotten to pause in his haste to answer the door. “Why am I not surprised this is what you picked? You need me here to actually give you something entertaining to watch.”

“Say what you’d like but this is a classic.” 

The two of them ate their food with minimum commentary, the film quietly playing in the background. 

Kakashi had pulled down his mask and Iruka averted his eyes, as he always did. It touched Kakashi each time. It meant a lot to him that Iruka respected his privacy and never pried. He was sure it was one of the many reasons he fell in love with him.

Whenever they ate he was always able to openly stare at Iruka since Iruka blatantly avoided him. He knew he would never get tired of this view, he could look at him all day long. 

After fighting over what to watch next, they finally settled on an old comedy. 

Iruka was soon quickly engrossed in the film but Kakashi could hardly concentrate. His mind, and his visible eye, kept drifting over to the man on his sofa. 

If Iruka wasn’t going on a date then why was he so weird about spending the day with him? He felt like he was missing something, but he wasn’t sure what. He may be a genius but when it came to Iruka, it was as if he was living off his last brain cell. 

“I can practically feel you thinking,” Iruka turned to him with a smile. His warm eyes meeting Kakashi’s one visible one. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you don’t. C’mon what’s on your mind?

“Nothing,” he replied quickly.

“Kakashi,” Iruka’s tone held a warning. It reminded Kakashi of the voice he reserved for students. 

Looking down at his now-empty bowl, he asked, “Why did you get weird about spending Valentine’s Day with me?”

“We’re still on that?” Iruka laughed, but it seemed forced.

“It just doesn’t make sense.”

“I just figured you may have had a date or had someone else you wanted to spend the day with.”

Kakashi shook his head, “There is no one I would rather spend today with. Or, any day for that matter.”

Iruka swallowed and Kakashi’s eyes went to his throat. He noticed now how close they were, much closer than they were when the film first began. 

“That almost sounds like a confession.” Iruka’s voice was soft, hesitant. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he would have heard it if they hadn’t been close to one another. 

“What if it is?” His answering voice was just as soft.

“Kakashi, don’t joke about this.”

“I’m not. Iruka, I swear I would never joke about this.”

“You’re serious?” 

He could see Iruka searching his face with a hopeful cautiousness. Kakashi’s heart was picking up speed, but he had come this far. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“I am. I want nothing more than to be yours. I have wanted nothing more for a long time.”

“Really?” Uncertainty ringing in his voice.

“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” Surely Iruka knew how desirable he was. He had almost a dozen letters from suitors on his door today. 

“It’s just, I guess I never expected you to return my feelings."

Kakashi was sure he stopped breathing.

Iruka continued, “I was always hopeful, but I assumed you only thought of me as a friend so I didn’t dare imagine this was a possibility.”

Finding his voice again, Kakashi smiled, “Ah, well, Iruka? You know what happens when you assume right?”

“Of course, you get my ass.”

Kakashi threw his head back in laughter. He could feel Iruka beside him doing the same. The warmth he felt earlier was growing and making him feel light. He was giddy.

“What a very nice ass it is, might I add.”

“Yeah, well you can look but you don’t get to touch, Hatake, until at least after the second date.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, “Does this not count as our first date?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Maa. Worth a shot. No matter, I’ll simply take you out for breakfast and lunch tomorrow.”

“Kakashi, if it’s the same day then it only counts as one date,” Iruka lightly shoved him as he laughed.

“Fine, we’ll do this your way. Let’s go.”

He stood up heading in the direction of his door. 

“Go? Go where?”

Iruka was still on his couch gazing up at him with a fond, albeit slightly exasperated, expression. 

“To get dessert so we can go on our first date, and then we’ll get breakfast in the morning. Boom two dates.”

“You’re unbelievable, remind me again what I see in you?” Iruka grumbled, but he was standing up and following Kakashi to the door. 

Iruka hesitantly reached out his and Kakashi clasped it quickly. He brought Iruka’s hand up to his lips before pressing a barely-there kiss on the back of his hand. A light blush appeared on Iruka’s face at the contact eliciting a smile from Kakashi. The promise of more soon to come in his eye. 

Did he ever mention how much he loved Valentine’s Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Getting out of blanket cocoons is hard. It's always a fight for me, haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
